


笼中鸟

by Little_Flower_Y



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Flower_Y/pseuds/Little_Flower_Y
Summary: 大概就是，查查黑化想要毁灭世界的故事。





	笼中鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 因为作者大部分时间是个BG党，所以除了主CP 其他经常会涉及电影/原作BG  
> 角色死亡仅有提及  
> Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
> Scott/Jean Scott/Emma 提及

这是皇宫中守卫最森严的地方，与其说是在保护什么倒不如说在防备什么。但他们的皇帝，Magneto就是那么说的，这是一种保护。  
Alex在这一批入宫的侍卫中算是很年轻的了，也说不上幸运吧，大多数人都觉得在这里看守是个轻松的活儿。因为那个笼中鸟，在那个笼子里，真的什么都不能做了。前几批侍卫多少还是听过那只金丝雀的名字，只是后来随着国王对这里的越发轻视，也不再有人太重视他了。  
这是五年前建起来的，那时候这个国家刚失去了他最优秀的将军。金丝雀也就是这之后被关起来的。有传言说他这是作茧自缚，他自己派人收集了这些材料，最后自己被关在这个牢笼之中。  
那个“笼子”外表看来与普通建筑无异，跟皇宫中随处可见的建筑一样，并无特别之处。Alex被带进建筑的时候才知道这里别有一番天地。墙体的里面铺满了一种特殊的材料，可以消除变种人的能力，但由于只有密封的空间管用，所以他就被囚禁于此。  
Emma告诉他，说起看守的任务，其实也没什么必要。因为里面那个人，一旦失去了他的变种能力，他什么都做不到了。他需要做的大概就是每天陪他说说话，听听他的要求传达给她或者是Magneto。他有什么不过分的要求尽量满足他，毕竟他已经在这里待了很久，而且还会待在这里很久很久，过于无聊可能会让他发疯。  
第一天来这边的时候，Magneto还亲自过来对他嘱咐几句，无论里面那个人说什么都不要相信，他太会蛊惑人心了，千万不能放他出来，千万千万不能相信他。  
千万。  
是个与平时有些不同的任务，他以前从未被要求过与犯人交谈——当然，这个应该不能称之为犯人，没有会对一个犯人如此“款待”。Alex觉得，既然以后还是要相处，那就先去打个招呼吧。但他又想起Magneto对他的警告。  
Alex犹豫再三，还是敲了敲门。  
“请进。”里面那个声音说，“只能请你自己开门了，我正在画画，我不想离开我现在在的地方。”  
那声音软软的，带着些异域的口音，就像是羽毛划过手心，让人酥酥麻麻的。Alex无意识地扬起嘴角。  
Alex清了清嗓子，对着屋内说：“你好，我是Alex·Summers，是新来的侍卫。”  
“哦你好，请原谅我现在不能招待你，晚一点我们在互相认识一下。你先坐下，喝点茶什么的。”Alex只能看到那人的侧脸，棕色的卷发已经很长时间没有剪过了，长长的垂在耳边。但这人似乎很注意自己的胡子，他的脸很干净，应该每天都会剃须。

Alex在屋子里坐了很久，他至少喝了三杯茶，那人终于舍得从自己的大作中抽出身来。Alex在这时已经站起来了，他率先看到的是那人的眼睛，是澄澈无比的蓝色。就好像孩提时代才见过的蓝天，透明又深邃。  
是的，人类和变种人的战争开始了之后，Alex就再也没见过放晴的天空了。  
“我很抱歉，我总是会沉迷于一件事就忘乎所以。我妹妹也责备过我，关于这件事。”那人顿了顿，看着Alex，“你说你叫Alex，你好，我叫Charles。”  
“你可以直接叫我Alex。”Alex吞了吞口水。其实来之前他有过很多猜测，几乎被侍卫围的水泄不通的建筑里究竟关了什么人。他并不能接受现在的事实，这个人应该是暴虐成性，或是邪恶无比，他根本不应该这么温柔，温柔到Magneto根本不应该囚禁他。  
“我不知道你会在这里多久，之前那个孩子跟你什么关系，他也姓Summers，他叫Scott。是你的兄弟之类的吗？”Charles脱下围裙，随手搭在旁边的椅子上。捏起旁边的杯子，喝了一口水。  
“啊……”Alex指了指他的脸，“你的脸上沾上了颜料。”  
“哦天哪，让我去洗一下，什么时候沾上的，我怎么完全没有注意到。”他笑得有些窘迫，慌忙地跑进洗手间，“你等我一下，马上出来。”  
所以这些都是演技吗。Alex想到Magneto对他说的话，不要相信Charles。  
“你不用那么紧张，他们都知道的，我不会逃走。Erik他只是想把我关在这里，我总是给他添麻烦。”Alex知道，Erik是Magneto的本名。  
他心里泛起了嘀咕，Charles和Magneto究竟是什么关系。如果Magneto恨他，大可不必如此大动干戈，就像其他人说过的一样，他手无缚鸡之力，他看起来就是如此，想杀了他就跟捏死一直虫子一样易如反掌。而对于Charles来说，Magneto明明是囚禁他的人，他却亲昵地叫着他的名字，对他这种侵犯他人权的行为丝毫不在意，他的话中没有一点怒气，谈论起他的时候还带着一丝笑意，似乎还很享受。  
“我们刚才说到哪儿了？”Charles又给自己倒了一杯茶。  
Alex回答：“Scott。”  
“哦对，Scott，你们是什么关系，你知道他怎么样了吗？”  
“他是我的哥哥，他随Magneto去了战场。”Alex如实回答。  
“什么？”Charles突然提高了声音，把Alex吓了一跳。意识到自己的失态，Charles咳了一声，又恢复到原来的神情，“那么，Emma也同意了？”  
“我不知道。”Alex不知道他为什么突然提到Emma。  
后来又随意聊了一些无关痛痒的事情，Alex觉得Charles完全没有Magneto和Emma说的那么可怕，他就好像一个邻家的大哥哥，温柔让人忍不住想要亲近。  
他们也聊了一些关于Magneto的事情，不能说是聊，他在说Charles在听。说到一些事情的时候，Charles几乎要笑到地上，而Alex完全感受不到任何一点好笑的地方，这对于任何关心Magneto的人来说都不是什么好话。  
临走前，Charles告诉他希望往后给他准备一些茶点，然后帮他收了画架，他这段时间不想画画了。如果有什么好看的书，也可以帮他带一点。

除了三个月前Alex刚上任的时候，Magneto再也没有来过这里。Alex觉得他们说的是对的，Magneto已经忘了这里。  
Charles的日常几乎一成不变。有很多次他想要出来晒太阳都被Emma拒绝了。也许只有两次，Charles的双手和双脚都被锁链拷在轮椅上，Emma亲自过来带他出去。  
他尝试着跟Emma交流，但是Emma根本没有搭理他。他并不觉得尴尬，依旧带着温和无比的笑容，用他带着异域口音的语言诉说着任何他想说的事情。  
有一次Emma被他说得有些烦，刚出门没走多远就直接把他的轮椅推了回去。  
“你真的伤透了我的心，Emma。”那人眨着无辜的眼睛，似乎还流了几滴泪。  
Emma不是Alex，他知道Charles在演什么戏码。她做出一个呕吐的表情，对Charles说：“收起你的眼泪，Charles。你骗的了那些小孩，你骗不了我。我们都是读心者。”  
Charles笑着摇摇头，但并没有要回答的意思。  
临走时Emma还骂骂咧咧，懒得看Charles一眼。所以她不知道，她身后的人表情有多么冷漠，那是所有人看了都会惊呼不可思议的表情，那人淡淡地说：“你又没有失去过什么。”  
Emma只知道他说了话，具体是什么也没听清，她懒得理他，跟Alex交代了几句就离开了。跟Charles相处久了，Alex总是对他会亲近一些，他对Emma对待Charles的举动有些忿忿不平。Charles告诉他不要放在心上。他总是这样从不跟任何人去争论或者计较。Alex愿意跟他讲一些外面发生的事情，关于宫廷外的，关于军营内的，或者是关于Magneto本身的，Charles也不发表什么意见，他端着他的茶或者吃着他的茶点，安静地听着。  
“你能告诉Erik让他来一趟吗，我很久没有看到他了，我很想他。”在Alex要离开时，Charles才软软地开口，似乎带着恳求的意味。  
Alex欲言又止。  
Charles看出来他的犹豫，开口问到：“怎么了？”  
“Magneto去了南方。”  
“哦。”Charles应了一声，表情无比失落，不过他也不再多问了。  
Alex觉得自己应该去安慰他，却觉得自己似乎也没太有这种资格。他收拾好了自己的东西，Alex想着Charles应该不会再说什么了。结果离开前又听到Charles说：“那就等他回来，你告诉他，让他过来，我很想念他。”

Alex的哥哥Scott并没有随着Magneto的回宫回来。他知道这意味着什么，当然他看到一直黑着脸的Emma，他就知道这个想法被证实了，Charles说得对，Emma喜欢Scott。但军中还是有他并没有战死沙场的传言。Alex知道自己问，不该问这个问题，他不想给自己惹上麻烦。  
他跟Magneto汇报了Charles的事情。  
结果Magneto勃然大怒：“你为什么不早点告诉我？”  
“他说可以等您回来。”Alex吓得吞了吞口水。  
“下次直接告诉我。”Magneto抓起大衣就离开了自己的行宫。Alex知道，他甚至没来得及休息，顶着巨大的黑眼圈就急急忙忙地过去了。  
惊慌之际，Alex总觉得见到了什么不可思议的东西。是温柔？温柔这个词从来不应该跟冷血残暴的Magneto一同提起。他一定是看错了。

 

Erik到的时候，Charles正在一遍喝着茶一遍看新送来的书。他在红茶里加了些苹果干，别有一番风味。他坐在窗边，阳光透过玻璃洒在他的身上，一切都温柔无比。他纤长的睫毛装饰着世界上最美的蓝宝石眼睛，鼻子上零星的雀斑有种与众不同的可爱。思考问题的时候他会咬着他过于鲜红的嘴唇。他就想让时间停止在这个时刻，或者说让世界就在此刻毁灭就好，这样他在他心里永远是最好的样子。也不是，他永远是最好的样子。  
Erik咳了一声。  
Charles这才注意到那边站着的人。他把书扔在一边，飞快地起身跑到Erik旁边，抱住Erik的脖子，迫不及待地亲吻他。  
离开了Erik的嘴唇，Charles开口说：“Erik，亲爱的，我真的想念你。你很久都没来了，我十分想念你。你和Emma忙起来了以后，我就很少有机会出去晒太阳了，我觉得你应该多开几扇窗，这样……”  
Charles还没说话，Erik便用吻堵上了这张喋喋不休的嘴。  
他也很想念他，但是他真的太忙了，他有很多事情需要处理。很多如果不处理就会很麻烦的事情，Charles也许很重要，但为了给Charles更好的世界，他只得先把他的爱人放下。  
Charles会理解的，Charles一直都理解。除了之前那一次的冲突——也就是他被关进这里的原因——他一直都理解他。

他把Charles抱到床上，Charles不愿意放开他的脖子，他只好由着他去。Charles又给了他一个吻，那是个十分具有攻击性的吻，就好像报复他连着几个月的冷落。  
分开的时候他们彼此的呼吸都不太顺畅，Charles的额头抵着他的额头，他的嘴唇好像在说着什么，但Erik觉得自己已经什么都听不见了。因为他看见Charles的眼泪流了出来，滚烫的眼泪就滴在他脸上，划出两道泪痕。  
“对不起，Charles，我不该。”他瞬间就心软了，把他紧紧的抱在怀中，“我不该这么久不来见你，对不起，我很想念你，就像你想念我一般。”  
“Erik。”Charles的声音有些哑，带着重重的鼻音，“操我。”  
紧接着Erik就吻住的Charles，Charles也没有呆呆地只在那接受这个吻，他两只手飞快地解开Erik上衣的扣子。Charles跪着撑起身子，用舌头舔着Erik的耳垂。Charles本来就穿的睡衣，处理他们比处理Erik复杂的着装要简单的多，几下，Erik就清理了这些障碍。Charles红着脸看着Erik，下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
Erik半倚在床上，Charles跪坐在那里，把头埋在Erik双腿之间，Erik的已经挺立，Charles含住前段，伸出舌头舔了舔，前液的味道迅速占据了口腔。他吞了吞口水，试图把整个阴茎吞进去，那尺寸的确有些大，Charles发出呜呜的声音，这不由得让Erik又挺了几分。Erik很喜欢Charles吸他。他喜欢看Charles的小嘴被他填满。Charles卖力的吸着，Erik有些坏心地把手指插进他棕色的卷发里，扯着他的头发，又向前挺了挺。Charles被拽的生疼，嘴巴又被塞满叫不出声，眼泪不停地在他漂亮的眼眶里打转。他抬头看向Erik，眼神里满是可怜，Erik没直接射到了他的嘴里。精液充斥着Charles的喉咙和口腔，他被呛得满脸通红。他用手指擦了擦自己的嘴角，带着诱惑的意味他含住了自己的手指，微笑着看向Erik。  
Erik觉得应该惩罚他，把他拉到自己身上，又翻身让他爬到床上。他知道Charles并不是很喜欢这个体位。  
“抬起屁股，Charles。”  
那人摇摇头，索性把脸埋进床里。  
Erik伸手在他雪白的屁股上留下一个掌印，Charles呻吟了一声，Erik觉得满足极了：“如果你不不想被打，就抬起你的小屁股。”Charles也只得撅起自己的屁股，他觉得这样羞耻极了。  
他在床头的矮桌里面摸出乳膏，Erik挖了一点涂在Charles后面，也涂了一下在手指上。Erik插了一根手指进去，Charles哼了一声，有些难受地扭着屁股，这让Erik忍不住又一巴掌拍在他的小屁股上。Charles回过头恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“我很久都没碰你了。”Erik又加了一根手指，“你看你前面都这么硬了，我甚至不用帮你，只要插你，你都可以射出来了是不是，我的小Charles。”  
Charles呻吟着，想要反抗却根本组成不了完整的句子，Erik的手指在他的身体里不停地抽动，点在他的敏感点上。Erik又加了一根手指，Charles的甜美的呻吟声在被Erik戳到敏感点时毫无保留的倾洒出来，他的小男孩简直是世界的瑰宝。  
Erik觉得扩张的差不多了，便换了他的阴茎，他进入的很慢。身下的人剧烈的呼吸着，催促他赶快。他偏不听，假装自己十分有耐心。Charles被撩拨得不行，他的声音断断续续：“求你……求……Erik，呜……你……。”  
听到这话的Erik十分心满意足，他将阴茎全部插进了Charles的身体里，很快就动了起来，Charles将双腿夹紧Erik的腰侧。Charles的小穴又湿又软，紧紧地吸着他的Erik阴茎不放。  
很久没有做过的身体敏感极了，他被操的几乎说不出话，Erik贴在他的耳边说着什么，他根本听不见。Erik操的很用力，几乎要把Charles操进身体里。  
做了一会儿，他将Charles转过身，让他趴到自己身上。Erik俯下身，从他的颈窝开始，留下一串吻痕。他轻轻地吮吸着Charles的乳头，被操的已经有些意乱情迷，身上的人一阵颤抖，便射了出来。  
Charles抱着他的脖子，呻吟着却同时又赌气地在他的脖子上留下一排牙印。  
“真是不听话的小东西。”如同戏弄他一般，Erik又向上顶了顶。Erik只觉得抱在他脖子上的手一紧。他顺着Charles的脊柱摸下去，身上的人发出一连串细碎的呜咽。  
“Erik……啊……E……Erik……不要……”身上的人努力地叫着他的名字，破碎的词句几乎串联不成句。Charles知道他真的很想念Erik了。  
“嗯……你爱我吗，Charles？”  
“啊……E……我爱……我……你……Erik……啊……”又抽插了几次，Erik射在了Charles的身体里。Charles的身体已经脱力，彻底昏睡过去。  
在床上躺了一会儿，Erik把他抱去了浴室，清理了之后把他放在了另个房间便离开了。他不能在这里过夜。  
他可能真的累坏了，他睡得很沉。柔软的棕色小卷发贴在脸边，脸上露出有些幸福的微笑。Erik不知道他梦到了什么，也不知道梦里有没有他参与。

 

Charles在另一个房间醒来的时候Erik已经离开了，这并不是什么难以预见的事情。应该是昨天晚上做完就走了。这种情况之下的Erik，他是不会愿意跟自己呆在同一个房间太久。甚至说把难以控制的时间多给Charles一秒，他就会多一份逃脱的可能。Charles起来洗了个澡出来，正好听到外面敲门的声音，应该是Alex来送早饭。  
炒蛋培根和面包。  
Charles皱了皱眉头，对Alex说：“我今天没有胃口，你能叫Erik来吗？”  
“我会去传达的。”Alex点点头。  
Charles叹了口气，有摇摇头：“还是算了吧。”  
“我会帮你传达的，Magneto说你有任何要求我都必须要传达。”Alex想起之前Magneto的话。  
“你把早餐给我吧，顺便帮我去跟侍女说，我要换一下床单。”Charles接过早餐，回到房间里，在床边的矮桌上放下，出来后直接坐在了会客厅的沙发上，他示意Alex也坐过来。“我也不是非要难为你，Alex，你知道的我很想念Erik，他不来见我，我总得想些办法折腾他一下。”  
Alex不知道该接什么话，坐过去只是一个反射性的动作，他脑子里一堆疑问，但又觉得在本人面前开口不太好意思。自己的弟弟Scott已经不会再回来了，Ororo会知道这些事情吗，Sean看起来对这种事并没有什么门道，去问谁好呢。  
侍女们抱着床单进进出出，Alex的视线就随着她们看过去。  
“想问什么就问吧，我不会介意的。”Charles依旧是跟以前一样，带着慈爱和暖意的微笑，陌生又好听的异域腔调。  
“你的变种能力是什么呢？”  
“哈哈哈，我还以为你想问我跟Erik是什么关系呢！”Charles咧开嘴，露出一排洁白的牙齿。Alex被他灿烂的笑脸闪的有些恍惚，只能窘迫地摇摇头，意识到这也是一个他想知道答案的问题，他又胡乱地点点头。  
“你认识Emma，我的能力跟她差不多，不过我可不能变成钻石。”言外之意他只能做到心灵感应。  
“嗯。”Alex点点头，脸上写满抱歉。  
“你不需要觉得抱歉，所有人都会好奇的，尤其是我跟Erik的关系。”Charles反倒很坦然，“我是Erik的情人。”  
Alex一口茶喷了出来，吓了Charles一跳。  
“对不起，不好意思。”  
Charles给他递了毛巾，他赶紧接过来擦干他的衣服。Alex这时候才意识到，Charles脖子上的红点，对呀，那是吻痕，这可能就是昨晚Magneto跟他欢爱过的痕迹。他觉得自己像是撞破了什么不该知道的秘密，连擦拭的动作都僵硬无比。  
“不需要在意，很多人知道这事的，Emma也知道。”Charles皱着眉头似乎若有所思，过了一会儿他继续说，“我的全名是Charles·Francis·Xavier，如果你有兴趣可以去问问别人，或者你可以问问他们知不知道Professor X。”  
如果说Magneto如此这般囚禁一个普通人，或者说一只金丝雀的确匪夷所思，那么囚禁Professor X就再正常不过了。Professor X可是强大的，甚至曾经是可以与Magneto匹敌的最强变种人。在Alex知道的传闻中，Professor X和Magneto意见相左，但介于他帮Magneto征服了天下，Magneto就只是囚禁了他而已。对于Alex来说，Professor X已经是传说级别的人物了。他想象过Professor X的各种样子，却从未想过他是这样的。在他沉浸在失去亲人的痛苦时，他不厌其烦地安慰他，一直陪伴在他的身边。这与Alex的听闻大相径庭，他的身上根本没有半点阴谋的影子，他热情，他善良，他温和，Alex甚至觉得将世界一切美好之物加起来的总和，都不及他的十分之一。  
他甚至都不记得Magneto警告过他的话。  
匆匆的告退之后，他跟Magneto汇报了Charles想他传达的话。  
Magneto警惕地看了他一眼，问：“怎么这么晚，是他赖床了还是……”  
Alex下意识地开口：“他起的有些晚。”说完就意识到自己对Magneto撒了谎。  
“那个家伙真的是。”Magneto又是这样扔下他手头的东西，去了那人的宫殿。

Erik到的时候，Charles倚在床上，抱着果盘，一边看书，一边吃着樱桃，那是他叫过来换班的守卫Sean去要来的。  
“都说了你不要在床上吃东西，为什么把早餐放在卧室？”Erik的话中带着些质问，他有些生气。但Charles猜不到他生气的原因，他也不是很想去猜。  
“早上好，Erik。”Charles没有回答他的问题，只是把果盘放在床头柜上，坐直了身子。他的睡衣解开了两个扣子，因为刚才的姿势问题半个肩膀都露在外面。  
这在Erik看来诱惑极了，而本人丝毫没有这个自觉。  
“你真的是……”Erik将早餐端到床边，放到床头柜上。又把水果往旁边挪了挪。他为Charles整理好衣服，在床边坐下。  
“我想吃点麦片，我不想吃培根，可以给我拿点黄油和蜂蜜吗，我今天早上只想吃点甜的。”Charles扬起脸，用那双世界上最精致的蓝宝石眼睛盯着Erik，如同撒娇一般抓住他的手。  
“你知道我很忙，你不应该这种事也要麻烦我。”说完Erik就后悔了，因为那双晶莹剔透的蓝宝石分明开始流泪。  
“我真是怕了你了。”说着端着餐盘出了卧室，过了有那么一会儿又端着已经按Charles要求换好的早餐回来。  
Charles的宫殿那边有个厨房，这也是Erik为他特意建造的，Charles的饮食都是出自这里。不过Charles的房子里也有一个，他请人换了食材，自己进了厨房。他将面包切成小的三角形，用黄油煎了一下。他想Charles也许会喜欢。  
Charles的确喜欢，他没有吃额外的面包，只吃了Erik煎过的那几个。Charles笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“我希望你可以每天都帮我做。”  
Erik的话中充满了无奈：“Charles，你知道现在并不现实。”  
“我会等。”

如果说Erik是世界上最懂Charles的人也不为过，他知道Charles，他温柔他强大，他永远都不会迷茫，他不会焦虑不安，他不会彷徨无助。他太强大了，以至于没人能阻止他的任何计划。  
想到这里，Erik打了个激灵。Logan战死的那年，Charles开始收集这些不知名的材料，这是基于Hank过去的研究报告决定的，Charles看过那些报告很多遍。他告诉Erik他需要这些材料，他需要武器。等Erik意识到他的计划时，整个大陆几乎所有的材料都被收集于此。所以，建造这个鸟笼已经是Erik的无奈之举。  
Erik太了解他了，却也太不了解他了。  
温柔是毒药。用毒的人是如此擅长。  
在Alex第三次对Magneto说谎的时候，他被识破了，因为Emma这时候走了进来。  
“我甚至记得我警告过你！”金属制的小刀在盛怒的磁控者的操纵下，紧紧地抵在Alex的脖子上。  
“住手吧，Magneto。”结果倒是Emma开口求饶，“所以囚禁他永远都不是一个办法，你需要折断他的羽翼，Alex，你先让他下去吧。”  
Magneto冷冷地看了一眼Alex，却也叹了一口气，仿佛接受现实一般：“你说的对，我明知道结局的。Alex，你明天开始不用去Charles那里了，明天你会有新的安排，等人通知你吧，下去吧。”  
Emma从边上拖过一把椅子，坐在Magneto对面：“我们都知道他太可怕了，他甚至不用他的变种能力就能蛊惑人心。这次是多久，五个月？还是四个月？不能继续下去了Erik。”  
“他天生如此。”Erik摇摇头，“Emma你知道的，暴力不是让人心悦诚服的理由，从来都不是。他永远都知道怎么笼络人心，他的温柔和强大，根本没人逃得掉。”  
“你可以先毁了Cerebro，他没了这个至少他不能再飞了是吗？”  
“我们毁不了他的翅膀。”  
Emma拿起Erik桌上的书，随手翻了两页：“你既然不愿意杀了他，那么他就一定会成功的。我们所做的任何努力，不过都是苟延残喘，人没有办法对抗命运。他就是你的命运，他是我们的命运。我们认命吧。”  
Erik被Emma说的心烦意乱，而Emma却不打算停下：“你囚禁了他五年，可这五年他停下来了吗？没有。你以为将他同世界隔绝起来可以消磨他的斗志，并不是，这反而使他更加执著。我甚至觉得连委身于那个牢笼，都只是他计划的一部分。他太从容了，计划失败的人不可能那么从容的，世界只是他的掌中之物。如果这个世界上只有一个人选择善良，那一定是他。所以相对的，他如果选择了复仇，就不会回头了。”  
“闭嘴，Emma！”Erik终究忍无可忍，因为他认为Emma是对的。  
两个人就那么沉默着，似乎沉默了半个世纪吧。宫殿外的阳光如此灿烂，却依旧无法清楚地照亮彼此阴沉的脸。  
“复仇不会使他得到安宁。”Erik低声说，仿佛是对Emma说，又仿佛是对自己说。  
“你尽力了，Erik。”Emma把书放下，又坐了一会儿，将椅子拖回原位后也离开了。

Emma离开后，Erik不知道坐了多久，等回过神来，天已经黑了。  
他起身打算四处走走，结果等他意识到的时候，他又踏进了那个鸟笼。可这个鸟笼还关得住那只金丝雀吗？  
那人还没有睡，倚在床头，在昏暗的灯光下津津有味的读着最新送来的书。他的脸上带着明快的表情，世界的阴谋似乎没有沾染上他的一丝一毫。  
“Charles。”Erik轻唤他的名字，但他太过沉迷了，并没有听见。  
Erik并没有Charles那种耐心，他走过去，抽出他手里的书，放在一旁的桌子上，坐到他的床边。床陷下去一块。  
Charles被小小得吓了一下，但一瞬间就恢复了，他露出一个笑，温柔又轻快：“嗨，Erik，亲爱的。”  
“Charles。”Charles不是Erik，他听的出来这句话里包含的那些复杂又无法表达的感情。  
Charles摸了摸皇帝的头：“Erik，你不需要再紧张了。”  
温柔是毒药啊。  
怎么可能会有人可以摆脱这种温柔，他会生气，但从来不会真正责怪那些被Charles虏获的守卫们，因为即便是外界看来冷漠无比的Magneto，也依旧沦陷在这种温柔里。  
太可恶了！  
“对不起Charles，我不会再来见你了，你也不会再见到任何人了，至少在你放弃复仇的念头之前。”他的手抚上Charles的脸，几乎是悲痛地说出这样的话。  
Charles歪过头，把整个脸都贴在他的手掌上，Erik可以感受到他的呼吸，他永远都是这么的温柔，温柔到坚不可摧。  
“复仇不会使你获得安宁。”他又来口。  
Charles亲了一下他的手掌：“我们彼此都知道的，Erik。”  
“对不起，Charles。”  
“Erik，不要伤心，一切都会过去的。”Charles起身，跪在床上，挽住Erik的脖子，把头埋进他的颈窝。  
Erik希望他反应强烈一点，哭也好闹也好，至少不是像现在这样。这种善解人意的温柔太可怕了，五年前他就见识过了，越是这样冷静，他越觉得Charles在谋划着什么，或者说Emma说对了，他甚至已经完成了他的局。  
这种温柔的安慰更说明了，他不在乎了。  
Charles所有的局中，最需要的就是人，他必须与人交流，必须去操控他需要人们去替他完成他的事业。可他现在不在乎了。  
“我永远都爱你，Charles。”也许Charles听的出来，也许听不出，Erik的话里几乎全是绝望，他没有办法控制Charles了，他在赌。但他也许不会赢。那句话Charles跟他也说过很多次，他其实曾经有很多次可以改变未来，但他都没有停下。是他造成了现在这个局面，他不能责怪Charles，他不能责怪任何人。  
“我知道的，我一直都知道。我不会因为你把我关在这里而恨你，我愿意被你囚禁，我也爱你。”Charles也不知道Erik听不听的出来他的言外之意，不过他也无所谓了。  
Charles松开Erik，伸手开始解他的外套。Erik索性也脱掉鞋子，整个人坐在床上。  
“这五年我睡的很好，每天都安静的不可思议。”Charles的手抚上他的眉骨，为他舒展眉头，他的脸上带着微笑，那是Erik熟悉却又陌生无比的。他用他柔软的手指划过Erik饱经风霜却依然英俊的脸庞。他的拇指轻点着他紧闭的嘴唇，他的嘴唇有点干，也许他需要喝点水。过了一会儿，Charles开口：“你永远都是这么好看，Erik。”  
“Charles放弃吧，我们可以离开，找个没人知道的地方，只有我跟你。我们逃走吧，从这个世界之中逃走吧。之前都是我的错，对不起Charles，我不该不听你的话。我知道你是个温柔的人，一直都是，对不起。”Erik捧着他的脸，还在做着注定徒劳的努力。  
“他们在我身边夺走她的时候，夺走Raven的时候有没有顾念过我的温柔？Erik，我亲爱的，南方的那反叛军蠢蠢欲动，一旦联合了西北，你再也不会有一朝安宁了，他们不会顾及你的仁慈，就像处死Hank那样，Hank是对他们最温柔的人了，他们却对他那样残忍。你知道的，他们都是我心尖上的人，失去Logan的时候，我就知道，我再也不能在承受离别之苦了。”Charles不是第一次说这些话，他之前说的时候还会流泪，还会哽咽，他现在已经习惯了，他接受了他们离开的事实。Charles抓着他的手，亲吻他的手心，“你是我最最不能失去了，亲爱的。”  
“所以我们走吧。”也许是命令，也许是请求。  
“然后呢，他们不会放过你的，他们会找到你，他们翻遍整个大陆也会找到你的，他们会剥了你的皮，把你的头颅挂在城门口，或者跟Hank一样被折磨致死。我不能接受。我也不可能这样一辈子东躲西藏，Magneto和Professor X也不可能一直躲着。”即使在昏黄暧昧的灯下，他那双眼睛也闪闪发光，Erik不想去看它，它里面揉杂了太多情绪，而没有任何一种是Erik可以承受的。  
Erik不再回答，他开始亲吻面前这个人，额头开始，仿佛要把这辈子的吻全都吻尽。Charles抱着他的头，手插进他的头发里，他的身体有些颤抖。他们都知道未来会怎样，他们今晚做的，只是维持着平和的假象。  
他们脱掉衣服，在床上做爱。整个过程除了彼此的呻吟声，没有情人之间的耳鬓厮磨，也没有调情的下流话。他们就只是在做而已。Erik就那样狠狠地操着Charles，Charles也不堪示弱，用力吻住他的嘴。  
结束之后，Charles把自己捂在被单下面，身体微微地颤抖。Erik意识到他在哭，他觉得自己的心碎了，他感受的到，Charles这次是认真的，不是之前那种说来就来如同演戏一般的眼泪，他是真的在难过。  
Erik突然觉得释然了，Charles想做什么就随他去吧，他不想再看到他的眼泪了。  
“我走了，Charles。”他隔着被子吻了吻他的头。  
Charles没有把头从被子底下拿出来，他只是点了点头。

第二天Charles醒的很早。他十分勤快的把房间都打扫了一遍，他换了正装坐在客厅的沙发上。那人来的时候他没有一点惊讶，仿佛料到了一般，桌上摆着两杯茶，几枚精致的茶点。  
“Charles，不，Professor X，我知道你永远都不会是Erik的金丝雀。”Emma径直坐到Charles对面的沙发上。  
那人皱着眉头，语气里尽是惋惜：“你不该来这里，Emma，你是他的王后。我加了些桃子，应该味道会不错。”Charles将杯子又往Emma面前推了一点。  
“我不是他的棋子，我也不是你的棋子。”Emma端起另一杯为她准备好的茶，喝了一口。她觉得有些绝望，茫然地看着天花板。  
“他不允许别人来这里了，我想你不应该是那个例外。”Charles也拿起茶杯，但他并没有喝。  
“的确我不该来，但你也应该算计到了这点了吧，我没办法拒绝，但因为Scott，你早就知道我喜欢他，我已经变成你的棋子了。你的局太大了，你这样把Erik玩弄于股掌之中真的好吗，你是爱他的，不是吗？”此时的Emma已经很难再保持冷静，她语无伦次，端着茶杯的手已然有些发抖。  
Charles避而不答，他放下茶杯换了另一个话题：“Scott没有死，我大概知道他在的地方。你一定也想过用Cerebro找的，也许你也能找到，但你只是害怕接受事实。”  
“什么？”Emma打翻了手中的茶，茶水不算太热，却也把她的皮肤烫红了一片。  
“他在南方，在我的故乡，你知道的，那里有Jean。”Charles拿过餐巾想帮Emma清理一下，还没碰到就被她夺走。  
“很好，你赢了，Charles，很完美，你把弱点塞给我，你抓着我的弱点操控我，现在你终于把我从Erik身边支走了。”Emma扯出一个冷漠的假笑，“这五年你就是在跟我们玩不是吗？我早就跟Erik说，让他毁了Cerebro，让他把你囚禁起来，不给你与任何人交流的机会。或者说直接让人打断你的双腿。他做不到的Charles，他把所有的爱都给了你，你是他所有的温柔了。”  
“我知道。”Charles脸上的表情分明是得意。  
Emma几乎是用尽了她这辈子的教养才没让自己把手里的杯子砸向对面那人的脸： “Charles，你不要再折磨他了。我知道，他也知道，当年是我们的错，是我们让你失去了Raven。放过我们吧，也放过你自己。”  
“你以前从来不会认真听我说话的，Emma。你去找Scott吧，我不会给你太久的时间。”Charles下了逐客令，他不喜欢Emma的长篇大论。  
“五天。”  
Charles摇摇头，语调虽然温柔，却是不容反驳的强势：“我只给你三天。”  
“好。”Emma没有一点犹豫，迅速离开了。  
她撤下了所有的守卫。

等Erik发觉Emma离开，已经是三天后了，因为也是在这时他收到了南方起兵的消息。信中说Erik过河拆桥，竟然派了读心者的Emma去了南方。  
不是的。  
Erik很想当面反驳，但他做不到。那晚他就隐约有感觉了，今天才知道，那不是难过，那是在悼念。  
Peter提醒他应该去灵堂了，他才惊觉今天是Raven的祭日。他打了个激灵，一切都清晰了，Charles已经完成他的局了。  
Charles轻易的就来到Cerebro前，他深吸一口气，像之前无数次做过的那样戴上了它。

 

Erik在自己的寝室里醒来的，Charles坐在旁边用勺子搅拌杯里的东西。Erik猜那是奶茶。  
他想问，你最后还是做了是吗，但想了想，这种已经知道答案的问题，他没必要再问一遍了。  
“你不会再听到那些声音了。”他开口，不是疑问句。  
“嗯。”  
“你可以睡个好觉了。”他继续说。  
那人喝了一口奶茶，又点了点头。他冲着Erik一笑，像十年前见到他的时候一样，年轻又美好。  
没人想过他们未来会发生什么，那一瞬间的美好似乎可以定格成永恒。他就是在那一瞬间沉沦在他的爱情里。  
算了。  
Erik想着，一切都由他去吧，还能怎样。  
接着他就抱住那个漂亮的人，任由只喝了一口的奶茶洒在他的床上。  
Charles贴在他的耳边小声的说了什么，他也用同样的话作为回应。  
那是情人之间的低语。  
“我也爱你。”

 

-Fin。-

**Author's Note:**

> 尽管我自己看了好几遍了，如果有错还是麻烦指出了。  
> 大概过几天会重新整理一下，把肉清了扔在loft上。


End file.
